A Choice To Be Made
by amygerrard
Summary: Elena has to make a choice between the Salvatore brothers. Who will she choose? Fic for The Vampire Diaries Free-For-All Comment Ficathon: Part 4 on LJ. Prompt by dreamssincerity. AU. Rated M.


**AN:**** This is a fic for 'The Vampire Diaries Free-For-All Comment Ficathon: Part 4' over on LJ (you should check it out.) Enjoy!**

Prompt by** _dreamssincerity_**: Damon + Elena; _"The greatest weapon anyone can use against us is our own mind, by preying on the doubts and uncertainties that already lurk there. Are we true to ourselves, or do we live for the expectations of others? And if we are open and honest, can we ever truly be loved? Can we find the courage to release our deepest secrets? Or in the end, are we all unknowable, even to ourselves?" _A fic where this quote ^ is used in some form, not said, but as a kind of background for the fic. A happy fic where Elena chooses Damon, but before she tells him she makes him believe otherwise.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**  
**

* * *

Elena sighed as she paced her room. Her hands threaded themselves through her hair as if the answers to her questions would magically fall from her dark tresses. She let out a loud groan before collapsing onto her bed in exhaustion. Her mind whirred with memories as she fought to make her choice. Two Salvatore brothers, one doppelganger and a life-changing decision to make. History was repeating itself, except that this time, the doppelganger was going to choose one brother.

Elena sighed, longing for the days when it was easy to decide which brother she should be with. There had been the good brother and the bad brother and when she thought of those times, she realised she never had to make a choice. The good brother protected and loved her whilst the bad brother tormented and hurt her. It was easy back then. However, the bad brother began to reform and managed to earn a place in her heart whilst the good brother fell off the deep end and landed in a pool of blood and destruction. His love changed as he did and soon began to hurt her instead of making her happy. The good brother completed his arc and reformed but that only made the decision harder.

She was left with two brothers who loved and supported her and would do anything to make her happy, even walking away from her life. _How did things come to this?_ She questioned. She was supposed to fall in love and she did, but she fell in love with two people. One was safe and loving whilst the other was all-consuming and the altogether risky choice.

Elena pushed the heels of her hands to her eyes, trying to staunch the tears that longed to escape. It was at times like these that she needed her mother's guidance. She pulled herself from her bed, moved into the hallway and trudged towards the dark oak door that she would normally pass by. Her hand wrapped around the brass doorknob, turning it until the _click_ filled the silence of the house. With a gentle push of her fingertips, the door drifted open and she took the small step into the master bedroom.

Elena's breath hitched as she leaned against the door, causing it to close with a soft thud. Tears trickled down her face as the scent of her mother's perfume still lingered in the air and memories bombarded her mind. She slunk towards the large bed, crawling until she sat in the middle amongst the large feather pillows. She leaned back, allowing her back to hit the headboard with a small _bang_ as she shut her eyes. Her eyes remained closed as she listened to the echo of the painting above her as it too hit the wall, a sound she had grown accustomed to from the many times she had done the exact same thing in this room during her childhood. Elena jumped as she felt a weight land upon her right hand. Her eyes flung open at the sensation but she frowned in confusion at the brown leather bound book that lay on her hand. She picked it up carefully, turning it around in her hands as if it would disintegrate at any second.

Elena glanced around the room until her eyes landed on the painting above her head. She let out a watery chuckle as she adjusted the frame; like mother like daughter. She smiled as she remembered every time that her mother had moved the picture back to the right place whenever Elena's jumping would disrupt it. Her mother had hidden a book there and not just any book, her _diary_. She slid her hand across the smooth cover, relishing in her new found discovery. She untied the ribbon carefully before pulling the cover back until she was greeted with a crisp, white page. Her eyes scanned along her mother's handwriting before she read the words that were written there.

_'The greatest weapon anyone can use against us is our own mind, by preying on the doubts and uncertainties that already lurk there. Are we true to ourselves, or do we live for the expectations of others? And if we are open and honest, can we ever be loved? Can we find the courage to release our deepest secrets? Or in the end, are we all unknowable, even to ourselves.'_

Elena read the words with earnest and suddenly everything became clear. One brother had always expected her to be good and pure whilst the other had relished in the darkness that lay within her. One brother knew everything about her down to _every_ last small inconsequential detail. One brother would love her unconditionally whether she be a human, a vampire or even in a grave. She smiled to herself as she realised her decision had already been made because, after everything, there was only one brother that she was meant for. With a soft sigh she placed the diary in its original hiding place and moved to the door. Elena took one last look around the room and with a soft murmur of 'Thanks, mom' she set off to declare the choice that would change her life.

* * *

Damon sighed as he heard the sound of the doorbell, knowing exactly who it was by the pounding of her heart. He opened the door with one swift pull and took in the picture of beauty before him. So much like the original doppelganger, but so different at the same time.

"Hi." Elena murmured with a small smile. Damon inclined his head in return before stepping aside so that she could enter. "You're probably wondering why I'm here." She stuttered.

"Well, I know _I_ would want to visit someone this sexy as often as I could." Damon smirked, easing the tension that had formed. Elena followed close behind him as he moved towards the parlour.

"I know I have to make a choice." Elena blurted out and watched as Damon's head shot up with interest.

"I thought we had already established that." He muttered, fixing himself with the glass of bourbon he was in desperate need of.

"Stefan loves me." Elena mumbled, unsure of how to approach the subject. "He needs me. I can't just abandon him."

"He can handle himself, Elena." Damon refuted, even as disappointment flooded his body. He quickly downed the tumbler of bourbon, enjoying the burn in his throat.

"I've been with him for a year-and-a-half Damon, I can't just forget about that. He accepts me for who I am and respects my decisions." She explained, watching as a frown took hold of his beautiful face.

"Time shouldn't dictate your feelings, Elena. I thought I loved Katherine for one-hundred-and-fifty years but I know now that my feelings for you are so much stronger than what I _ever_ felt for her." Elena took a step back at the intensity in his voice and the fire in his ocean eyes. "He can't accept you for who you are, Elena, because he doesn't know you."

"Damon-"

"No, Elena. He doesn't know that even with your martyr status, you are terrified of dying. He doesn't know that you haven't been in the water since your parents' car accident. He doesn't know that your favourite book as a child was '_The Very Hungry Caterpillar_' or how your favourite colour varied on your mood or how you secretly loved being able to help Jeremy with his homework." Damon punctuated each point with a step in her direction until he was pressed tightly against her body.

"How can you know who I am when I don't even know myself?" Elena sighed, penetrating her brown orbs into his eyes, begging for him to tell her the answers she needed.

"You're Elena Gilbert." Damon smiled, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You can be anyone you want to be."

"One last question?" Elena whispered as she took his hand in hers, cradling it to her chest. At Damon's slight nod she continued. "What's my deepest secret?"

"Even with all the tragedy in your life, the loss of your parents and so many others and all of the doppelganger problems, you wouldn't change a single thing about your life because you love everything about our little dysfunctional family. Am I right?" Damon smiled. Elena looked at him in awe before she hooked an arm around his neck and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Damon froze in shock at the sensation of her lips against his before he finally responded. They kissed for what felt like hours, but was actually only mere minutes, and when the need for breath became vital, they _finally_ pulled apart.

"Wow." Elena giggled softly.

"What was _that_?" Damon whispered in awe, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That was me choosing you." She smiled, pecking his lips quickly.

"What? I thought you were choosing Stefan." Damon frowned in confusion.

"I found this quote in my mom's diary and it made me realise that you're _it_ for me. You know me better than I even know myself and you'll love me no matter what but, you know what?"

"What?" He smiled as she stood on her tip toes and threaded her fingers through his raven locks.

"I love you, too. No matter what." She grinned. Damon required no other signal before he crashed his lips onto hers and backed her towards the wall. Elena groaned as Damon's tongue slid into her mouth and tangled with hers. His hands slid down her back, along her bottom and down her legs until he cupped the bend of her knees. With one swift tug, her legs were wrapped around his waist and he began to ground his erection into her core.

"Damon!" Elena moaned as his kisses trailed down her neck, his teeth taking a quick nip out of her pulse point.

"Elena, bedroom?" Damon groaned as she arched into his caresses and thrust against his hips. She nodded her head frantically and the next second her back connected with the soft plush of his mattress.

Damon plucked at her clothing until she lay bare before him. He took a second to admire her naked form before he began to unbutton his shirt. Small hands halted his progress and with a glance at her doe eyes, he removed his grip on the shirt and let her undress him. Moments later they were kneeling in front of each other, bare both physically and metaphorically for the other to see. With a soft push to her shoulders, Elena fell onto the crisp white sheets as she cradled Damon within her thighs. They kissed languidly for minutes on end as their hands wandered and explored. Damon's fingers danced along her chest, flicking her nipples until they pebbled and goose bumps rose on her breasts. With a soft chuckle his fingers trailed down the length of her stomach until they sunk into the warmth of her sex. A few quick thrusts and Elena was moaning her release. She recovered quickly and wrapped her slender fingers around his arousal, tugging at it experimentally. A low moan grumbled from Damon's chest as her hand moved along his length, his heart pounding in his chest as she gripped it tightly.

Elena's movements doubled in speed as his eyebrows scrunched in pleasure and he growled his release into her neck. Sweat lined their bodies and they slid together until they were joined as one. Damon sunk into her tight centre with slow, deep thrusts. He smiled as her hands gripped at his back, knowing that she was close to her climax. Elena snaked her hand into his hair and pulled him in for a tender and loving kiss. She moaned her orgasm against his lips and as her inner walls clenched, she pulled him along into oblivion with her.

Damon collapsed on top of her supple body as her fingers trailed along his back in a soothing manner. Elena smiled in delight as he placed soft kisses along her neck.

"I love you." She sighed, wrapping her legs around his waist as she hugged him to her tightly.

"I love you, too." Damon sighed as he buried his face between her breasts, listening to her heartbeat. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Seeing as there is a brand new review button, I think you should give it a click! Amy x_


End file.
